In the field of electric toothbrushes, an electric toothbrush in Patent Literature 1 is known. The electric toothbrush in Patent Literature 1 includes a toothbrush receiving part capable of receiving a generic toothbrush and vibrating the toothbrush and a driving part tightly attached to the toothbrush receiving part for transmitting vibration produced by driving of a motor to the toothbrush receiving part. The driving part is fixed to a fixing member provided at the upper end portion (the end portion on the toothbrush bristles side in a state in which the toothbrush is received) of the toothbrush receiving part and is provided at the lower end portion of the toothbrush receiving part in parallel with the toothbrush receiving part.